The present invention relates to a light weight rear suspension of the type particularly adapted to be used with light and medium trucks and buses utilizing a conventional chassis. The suspension of the subject invention is particularly adapted for use with trucks and buses wherein it has become increasingly important both to lower the floor level of the associated vehicle for easier access as well as to reduce the unsprung weight of the suspension thereby contributing to overall improved fuel economy for such vehicle.
The present suspension is primarily articulated to the chassis through a single forwardly disposed joint which eliminates the need for a plurality of radius rods as required by previous suspensions used in truck and bus applications. Thus, while the suspension of the present invention is intended for use with trucks and buses, it has been made in such a way as to be substantially lighter and less complicated than previous suspensions used for the same application.